warriorsthe_new_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valley Territories
The Valley Territories '''(refered to as the "Valley" or "Valley Clans") is the region where the five Clans live and fight. After war, famine, and sickness killed the majority of the Lake Clans, the remnants of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan banded together as one giant group and searched for a new home. After the second Great Journey, they each settled down into five new Clans. Geography Despite the majority of the 'valley' belonging to BreezeClan and CreekClan, the Cats have mainly called it the 'Valley Territories'. A large mountain is in the middle of the territory, and is considered neutral territory for all parties involved. The southern dissolves into thick forests and thorny underbrush, while a large stretch of rocky flatland and a scorching desert. A few twolegplaces are scattered up north, but the thunderpaths don't reach into the Clan territories. It doesn't stop a few twolegs from traveling there. History At the end of the Lake Clans, the scattered remnants looked to their ancestors for guidance. StarClan showed them a path through the land, far away from twolegs and those who would hurt them, and they traveled for many days and nights. Eventually, one of the ancient medicine cats saw the stars fall towards the large mountain, and named it the Star Peak. When they settled onto the top of the mountain and surveyed the territories around it, the five most prominent members of the Clans (Breezenose, Creektail, Forestflower, Thornclaw, and Smokestorm) decided to settle here and form their own Clans. The other cats quickly chose loyalties, and tensions were mounting even during the beginning. The first few moons were peaceful and the re-establishment of the Warrior Code was put in place. But after the first winter, the tensions around them shattered like ice. Smokestar, the leader of SmokeClan, demanded that they re-band together and form one unified Clan, by choice or by force. When Breezestar and Creekstar refused, Thornstar and Smokestar waged war against the two Clans. Foreststar saw the looming clouds of war and took precautions to keep her Clan out of it. After a devastating battle atop the Star Peak, Smokestar ordered his warriors to surrender. Peace settled back into he Clans, but many more battles would be waged and fought still. Map Clan Territories '''BreezeClan BreezeClan claims the northern most territory. It consists of hilly, grassy land and large rock formations, as well as some underground caverns. Their camp is centered in a rocky ravine covered by tall grasses along it's edges. CreekClan CreekClan claims the northeastern territory, consisting of marshy lands and large rushing streams. It has some forests and sandy gullies, and a small lake near the eastern-most border. ForestClan ForestClan claimed the southeastern territory, with large overgrown forests with tall trees. Many of these ancient woods have not been touched for many moons, and it is easy to get lost in them unless they have an experienced warrior guiding them. ThornClan ThornClan consists of the old grasslands and abandoned twolegplace. While many of the Clans would abhor anything to do with twolegs, the cats here have adapted to their empty home and use it to their advantage. SmokeClan SmokeClan once shared their territory with ThornClan, but after Smokestar's war, they were banished and pushed into the desert territory. They once had a part of the forest and valley, but after the Great Fire, they are left only with deadwood, burnt trees. Other Territories Star Peak The Star Peak is a tall mountain with multiple paths worn down to reach the top. It is neutral territory and used as a gathering place during the full moon, and a place where leaders may receive their nine lives. Twolegplace North of BreezeClan's borders is a small Twolegplace. Many twolegs come and go from the town, but some wander into the wilderness where they are not wanted.